The present invention relates generally to the field of exercise equipment and more particularly to the field of portable exercise equipment for strengthening arms, chest, back, stomach and abdominal muscles. The equipment can be rolled into one (1) compact unit for carrying or storage.
The equipment basically comprises two (2) separate assemblies which can be joined together by means of swivel snaps to form one (1) piece of exercise equipment.
One (1) unit comprises a hollow handle having a threaded rod extending there through, a plurality of "S" shaped hooks for securing this unit to the swivel snaps, a pair of wheels secured to the threaded rod, and, a pair of cap nuts for holding the wheels on the threaded rod.
The second unit comprises a carrying handle, a hitch for attaching the carrying handle to a plurality of springs, a pin slidably engaging the hitch for retaining the springs in the hitch, and, a pair of handle bars.
This second unit can be secured to the first unit by means of swivel snaps.
With the exercise equipment in this assembled condition the two (2) axle-wheel assemblies can be rolled towards each other over the springs and the carrying handles can be folded towards each other to form a convenient carrying device thus making the equipment portable.